


Magical Strike Are Not Releasing A Statement At This Time

by jazzgirlsworld



Series: Magical Strike Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: #genuismachine, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Intern Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Stark Industries, Still Can't Believe That's A Tag, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, magical strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzgirlsworld/pseuds/jazzgirlsworld
Summary: A series of semi-related oneshots where Peter’s class wander around SI and begin to suspect that Flash is full of bullshit (even more so than usual).Or, the one where Magical Strike fuck up SI, Peter's class see everything and know nothing, Mr Harrington somehow has a head full of hair and Principal Morita just wants a bigger coffee machine.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/FRIDAY, Roger Harrington & Michelle Jones
Series: Magical Strike Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617457
Comments: 44
Kudos: 384





	1. Incident 1: The Portal

A certain floor currently had what a certain billionaire would refer to as kindergarteners milling around it. On this statement, a certain intern would snipe about his age, causing said billionaire to aim a swipe at this intern just as a certain CEO would walk in. Then he would get yelled at for twenty minutes while the intern in question would be the perfect picture of teenage innocence (if there ever was such a thing). 

But such things weren’t known to these teenagers, or kindergarteners if one inclines to refer to them as such. But be prepared for one’s head to be assaulted by flying stationary and the occasional robot (they are geniuses after all) if these teenagers should hear this term in their presence.

The teenagers in question were known to one Peter Parker, being one of his high school classes. Which class is not particularly relevant, but they all have a fascination for science, being from a science school. And by fascination, one means to say they poked at the various dangerous instruments around them while their ever harassed teacher, Mr. Harrington, attempted to keep the situation under control. The tour guide looked on, feeling the slightest bit of pity for this strange man who somehow had a full head of hair despite being under the constant stress of keeping this particular set of teenagers alive. In particular, Peter Parker caused a few more hairs to fall out every day. 

Thankfully for him, the child in question (who he did like despite his many disappearances during critical moments) was not on this particular field trip. This did not mean he could breathe a sigh of relief, because he was sure he could hear Max goading Flash into jumping onto a bunch of wires and frying himself like a rare eastern delicacy. He did not say this aloud, because he was not in any way racist (nor did he wish to face the wrath of one MJ) but instead rushed over to prevent the aforementioned incident from occurring.

As such he was not present for the sudden opening of a black portal surrounded by yellow sparks opening on the ceiling. A moment later, a scream was heard and a teenager dressed in a black suit fell through the portal onto the ground. Another teenager burst in through the doors of the lab they were in, and a third teenager came in through the other end. 

The first teenager (the one laying on the floor) was blond, with green eyes; the second, dark-haired with dark eyes and brown skin. The third, however, was familiar - with eyes that fanfiction writers, or obsessed fangirls (if there be a difference between them) would describe as ‘doe’ or ‘Bambi’ and wild brown curls that had the ultimate floof factor. This teenage heartthrob was Peter Parker, ruddy from the running he had done to get to this particular floor.

  
  


He either didn’t notice or ignored his now-gaping class who stood on the fringes of this particular incident. In true JK Rowling fashion, one shall assume it is the former rather than the latter, because Peter Parker in canon is not someone who deals with attention outside of his mask all that well, so to have him ignore his class and act in his usual gen z fashion would be unusual. He stepped forward at the same time as the girl towards the blond on the floor, who now looked up with a scowl.

“I have been falling for 30 minutes!” he screamed, and perhaps this litany will clue one in on the identity of this particular teen-god-of-mischief-in-disguise. The girl appeared unperturbed as said teen-god stood up and faced her. 

“My apologies, Luke,” she said, in what the British would say is an American accent, but the Americans would label a British accent. The matter is disputed still amongst her friends and family, and indeed when she comes out (in the superhero sense) on Twitter. The blond boy, Luke as his mortal name, stood up and faced this girl. 

“Don’t think for one second, you second-rate sorcerer, like father like daughter I suppose -” he snarled, two daggers coming out of his sleeves as he advanced on her. Peter, reminiscent of Luke’s brother, did the bare minimum to stop him. A roll of his eyes accompanied his weak action, colouring the difference between said godly brother and himself. The girl, just like her father, promptly conjured another portal engulfing both of her friends. As it, and thus her friends, disappeared, she let her hands drop.

“Where did you send them?” came Flash’s voice. It has been well-established by this point that Flash has little to no self-preservation when it comes to trips to SI, so his question was not unexpected. 

The girl turned to him. “Norway.” Without another word, and with all the grace of a British national, she turned and glided out, leaving this class bemused and in whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND. IM. BACK. BITCHES!!!!
> 
> I will be posting a story soon for International Fanworks Day - it is a meta fan fiction starring some of you guys! And me! - which fit the AO3 theme for celebration, though not quite the drabble part. Deleted scenes for PR Department are in progress, and Connections is progressing nicely!
> 
> please please comment I love talking to y'all!!!!!!!


	2. Incident 2: The Roomba(s)

A sufficient amount of time had passed to push the first incident to the backs of the minds of this particular not-quite-science class. Now they were observing the R&D floor, a tradition in certain types of fanfiction, which contained many SI secrets on full display for young visitors. What had possessed the organisers of this trip when they first decided to allow this breach to happen? One cannot know their minds. But a breach was not the main concern here, for the young visitors were about to be rudely reminded of their fellow student, Peter Parker.

With an abrupt scream, one of the scientists jumped onto a table. This was most definitely a breach of safety, but this particular scientist was not a scientist - that is to say, she was a teenage girl with little to no impulse control or self-preservation. Such are the effects of too much time on the internet. Still, she wore a lab coat, had dark frizzy hair and goggles, giving her the appearance of maturity, albeit a rather strange interpretation of the word. On the floor in front of her, and what was about to become the bane of Peter Parker’s existence (barring the fact his class and school finally believe him about his internship) was a Roomba with mechanical knives whirring underneath its plates.

Other scientists had leapt onto the tables as it whirred threateningly about the room. It bumped into and partially opened a small cupboard. One mentions this incident as it shall become pertinent to the story in just a few moments. Now back to Peter’s class. They watched this exchange with wide eyes, and a little excitement at the hilarity of the situation as the various scientists berated this young scientist.

“OLIVIA! What the fuck?” screamed one, although the manner of delivery was incoherent, and punctuated by a lot more expletives from her colleagues around her as the Roomba zoomed around quite menacingly.

The girl in question, now named Olivia, cackled loudly, her initial shock fading in the face of a working creation. It should be noted that Olivia allows her closest friends to call her Liv, as shall become apparent in a moment as Peter’s heroics work against him for the second time that day. Having been conveniently nearby, the boy in question burst in through the doors holding a crowbar. How he managed to get back from Norway, where Loki -  _ ahem _ , Luke remained, and why on earth SI had something so crass as a crowbar are points that will not be touched on. 

The fact of the matter was, to this Roomba, the crowbar-bearing boy was a threat, and it calculated the young cinnamon roll as such. It zeroed in on the threat, and as per its programming, launched the code to attack. Now, this was a useless endeavour as Peter brought down his crowbar and smashed the slightly more deadly Roomba to bits. The scientists in the room cheered, drowning out Flash’s rather late cry of “what the fuck?” saving him from the (non-existent) wrath of Mr Harrington. 

Olivia did not join in on the revelry of her peers and elders. Instead, she looked horrified and expressed herself in the only way she knew possible. “RUN BITCH!” 

Peter’s confusion turned to horror as he observed the partially open cupboard, which the deceased Roomba had banged open, fly open. It revealed pile on pile of Roomba, who had heard the dying cries of their comrade-in-knives and were, as per their code, incensed. Like very, very small demons of hell, they rolled out militarily, popping open their knives… and charging at the still boy.

Now, despite the well-quoted line, ‘just because I had spider-sense didn’t mean I had common sense!’ Peter did possess just a smidgen of common sense. It was this tiny smidgen that had him heed Liv’s words, turning and fleeing with Roombas on his heels, stabbing knives at him. As he left, he screamed, “LIV, WHAT THE FU-”

And still keeping with canon, the door slammed shut before anyone could hear the end of the swear word, including the now confused Midtown class. The Norway incident was brought to the forefront of their minds again, and they began to suspect that Flash was indeed full of more bullshit than usual and that their honest and likeable classmate Peter Parker was being honest, which was somehow a surprise to them. 

But as many questions they may have had, their time in the R&D labs was finally over. They were ushered out by the ever-apathetic and seemingly oblivious tour guide who took them to their next location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! its me again, should be writing an essay, am not :) next chapter will have FRIDAY's debut!
> 
> please comment, I love talking to y'all


	3. Incident 3: The Other Woman

By now, as the class of Midtown were being led down to their next location, they were confused and excited at the prospect of gossiping about Peter Parker. He often had many disappearances and the working theory was that he was a male escort of some type. That assumption was not helped by the next encounter they had with their classmate, who had temporarily escaped the angry Roombas through a ceiling vent where they could not reach him.

Now here were the beginnings of what twitter would call #geniusmachine, but as of yet, was simple flirting. It must also be noted that Peter’s class did not see the said student as they passed by this particular vent, only heard his voice and that of a woman’s. Standing under this vent was one Ned Leeds, who heard his best friend’s voice, and being incapable of subtlety, instantly drew the attention of his classmates. He would later apologise to his best friend for what transpired, which was partially Peter’s fault anyway.

“So, uh,” the class heard once Peter had shuffled through and got closer to their position to escape the rageful Roombas in a corridor behind him (currently assaulting poor Dr Banner, who seriously considered going back to Asia as he was run over by thousands of tiny wheels in pursuit of a boy long gone). “Come here often?”

A short laugh answered him. It would be presumptuous to assume that because it was high and feminine, it would be a woman’s - Flash is an example of this presumption. But in this case, a distinctly feminine voice answered Peter, “I suppose so...”

“So what’s a nice girl like you doing in a place like this? I would think Stark paid you a little better, to go somewhere good.”

“This is all I can afford I’m afraid,” the woman replied sarcastically. “It’s how he’s a billionaire and we’re still working 40 hour weeks.”

“You’re right. I’ve always said we should destroy capitalism. It’s written on my business card.”

“Your business card, which you use to run a business, as supported by the concept of capitalism?”

“... You got me there.”

Another feminine laugh, this time accompanied by Peter’s snicker as he shuffled through the vents, voice getting clearer as he got closer to his classmates' positions. There was silence for a moment. “You, uh, you know I don’t think we’ve been this close to each other since we met.”

This gave the impression that there was a woman in the vents with Peter, and if the class strained their ears, they could hear a second person shuffling through too. However, it was Clint Barton with a pilfered cookie in his mouth, escaping the wrath of Bucky Barnes a floor away; the class were not privy to this information and believed it to be Peter’s female companion. When Peter referred to them being close, he meant FRIDAY’s various sensors and cameras which pushed up against his ‘rippling muscles’ - the words of FRIDAY in her autobiography released in 2070: ‘#geniusmachine: when humans wanted an AI to win.’ This book would cause a whole new generation of teenage girls to obsess over Peter Parker, to the displeasure of FRIDAY, and the amusement of her husband and their children. 

“No, I don’t think so either,” the woman agreed, “Though I can’t say I’m complaining all that much.”

“Did I just hear a shutter clicking?” 

“... Maybe.”

“My abs aren’t that great. Go on, take a closer look.” This flirtatious sentence was followed by the sound of shirt material shifting, presumably to show the woman his ‘not great’ abs. Then there was a rip. “Oops, better just take it off entirely.”

“No!” but her protests were giggly and weak. “You’ll get cold.”

“Yeah. Things will… harden.”

“Peter!”

“What?” he said entirely too innocently as he shuffled along, unaware that his words were mentally scarring almost every student in his class. Mr Harrington had clapped his hands over the ears of Flash Thompson, having decided to save the child whose parents almost single-handedly funded the school’s extracurriculars to keep their son off the path of delinquency and into scientific interests. 

“Let’s find you some clothes.”

“There are some clothes in my room upstairs…”

The woman paused to consider. “OK, but Stark better not find out about this.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine....” Peter’s shuffling got faster and then faded, ending this particular incident, which would be labelled ‘the other woman’ in deference to the two young women Peter already seemed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this story is over, I'll put my energy into SM: FFH, close to twitter I prOMISE-
> 
> in other news my dad is messing with the electrics and all the lights are flickering 🙃🙃🙃 come @ me demons 🙃🙃🙃🙃
> 
> please comment I love talking to y'all!!!


	4. Incident 4: Spider-Man

Now came the moment the class had anxiously been waiting for: showcasing the Avengers. Their tour guide seemed more animated as she led them through the public training rooms that were available to all SI employees (though the class, naive as they were, did not know this, and looked upon the sweaty mats as the holy grail). To their disappointment, they did not see the Avengers but instead imagined what their beloved heroes might be doing at that very moment, from sitting in dark rooms to assaulting a far off enemy like HYDRA. Now one does not need to mention how these scenarios are wholly inconvenient for the Avengers as a whole. Who can see in the dark rooms besides the ever agile Black Widow? 

In one training room stood Peter Parker and Spider-Man. As far as the SI employees, and now Peter’s hapless class know, this room is private not because of its labelling, but rather because Peter tends to enter through the window here as Spider-Man. Therefore, all tend to avoid it to give him some privacy after a fight - after a glance through the glass to check said hero is not bleeding on the mats.

In this particular instance, luck seemed to work partially in Peter’s favour. Luke, having recovered himself from Norway, had shapeshifted into Spider-Man, attempting to goad the sunny boy into a fight. This had the effect of differentiating Spider-Man from Peter Parker, thus protecting his secret identity, and by extension, his beloved aunt May, who one shall pay a moment of homage to for raising such a brilliant young man single-handed. However, it started a running joke amongst what would be known as Magical Strike (who were all present in the room) about the supposed animosity Peter had for his alter-ego, all because of this particular incident, which one has labelled, INCIDENT 4. 

After a particularly nasty comment that does not bear repeating, Peter turned to Luke who was in disguise as his alter-ego. Simultaneously, his class arrived at the ‘private’ training room, gathering around the glass at seeing Peter Parker. Flash, in his never-ending  excitement for Spider-Man, flattened himself against the glass. He missed the eyeroll of his companion Max, who was still under surveillance for misconduct mentioned in INCIDENT 1.

“Pull up!” shouted Peter at ‘Spider-Man’. “Pull. Up. Right. Now.”

“You don’t know what I can do, weakling,” goaded Luke. “I could kill you with a single punch.”

“I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me!”

“Oh hell no,” and with this eloquent rebuttal, Luke jumped onto Peter and knocked him to the ground. One must remember that Peter has superstrength, and used this to his advantage to flip over the teen-god-in-disguise and start rubbing his hands into Luke’s face. While to Liv and the other girl it looked like a catfight between friends, what Peter’s ever-wondering class saw was very different.

Ned, the poor sweet soul, was ever confused. He had thought his best friend was Spider-Man, and now he mentally reviewed all the conversations they had since that moment he had found out. MJ, being the only observant person in the room, recognised Peter’s movements differentiated from ‘Spider-Man’, and correctly concluded that the person in the suit must be someone different. The rest of the class, including Flash, just watched this exchange with their mouths open. If they had known the volume of bodily fluids that were dispensed and often evaporated on these mats every day, they might have been more inclined to keep their mouths closed.

“I told you to pull up, bitch! You getting PULLED. UP. ON.” 

The tour guide had seen this child and his friends hanging around this area before, so felt no inclination to break up the fight. Instead, she noticed with excitement that it was time for her lunch break. Having no desire to babysit these children any longer, she promptly took and abandoned them in the lunchroom, with more questions than answers. Another incident concerning Luke as Spider-Man and Peter would soon occur, however, so their questions would have to wait…


	5. Incident 5: Spider-Man Part Two

On the floor of the lunch-room stood a hungry group of teenagers, temporarily forgetting about their troubles at the sight of so much food in one place. Many paired off to get to their favourite restaurants, or try something new. They all congregated to the same table, even if they were in their cliques, as they stared in awe at the various workers around them. War Machine even came by to say hello as he grabbed lunch for himself and Tony, to force it down Tony’s throat anyway. After the excitement had faded, the students noticed four very familiar teenagers walking around the lunch area.

“I don’t like McDonald's,” complained Spider-Man/Luke loudly. (Luke was still in Spider-Man’s likeness, mostly just to irritate Peter). He garnered the attention of Midtown and everyone nearby. It wasn’t often a hero, let alone two heroes came down to the lunchroom within ten minutes of each other. “They’re too salty.”

Now Peter was still a little angered at Luke’s comments and had no sympathy for his complaints. His sass levels were still very high too, having exchanged barbs with Luke for at least half an hour after Midtown had slipped by his training room. So he said, for the area to hear, “Well bitch, you’re salty too! So get your big-mac-looking-ass in line and let’s go.”

There were several strangled noises and a wave of snickers at this teenager’s cheek, as he and Spider-Man got into line. Liv and the other girl, who was still unnamed, had gone to another restaurant, but very visibly rolled their eyes at their friends sniping. A few moments passed peacefully until the boys got to the front of the line. One must say that this account is the most accurate description of what happened next. The students of Midtown have embellished the story so much, it is a legend now; not even they can remember what truly happened.

“OK, I want two big macs, two Indian chicken burgers, two apple pies, two large sides of fries, uh, two grilled chicken wraps, three chicken sandwiches… Oh and two cokes, three parfaits, a Maltesers mcflurry and a mixed berry muffin please.”

“OK love,” the server said cheerfully, wrongfully assuming that he was ordering for both boys. But her etiquette required her to ask Spider-Man, “And what would you like dear?”

“Same thing but add two milkshakes instead of the parfaits, oh, and sub out the Indian chicken for Jamaican please,” the other boy didn’t even look up from his phone. The server paused, attempting to process what she had been asked. 

“Dear, are you sure you’ll be able to eat all of that?” she tried.

“Yes,” both boys said, and that was that. The surrounding area, which included a very excited class who would turn this moment into Midtown legend (just like the trashing of Flash’s car) watched the two boys join their female friends at a table with their mountains of food. 

“You know, you should watch what you eat,” the unnamed girl said, unimpressed. Here, the boys were joined in purpose against her.

“OK… oooooh,” Luke said, staring at his burger, one of them. “KAREN I want the stats on this burger, please.”

“Fjfiojewfnegiwiew,” was the sound of Peter scarfing down a coke and a burger simultaneously, just seconds after Luke’s statement. The unnamed girl rolled her eyes, unable to believe that even with her powers of foresight, she didn’t see that coming. 

The incident ended there as Peter’s class were ushered out to their next location, although it can be said that the rest of the trip was wholly uneventful compared to their morning, and the several revelations they had learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's me! leave a comment I love talking to y'all!


	6. THE AFTERMATH: PART ONE

A girl with jet black hair and a tendency for goth clothing burst in through the front doors of Midtown. This was not an unusual occurrence - she appeared to school in this manner every day. Yet although today was no different from any other day, the students of Midtown stared, because this was the girl who had conjured a portal and thrown Luke and Peter through it. This day was different because the students of Midtown had acquired information that made Peter’s seemingly boring life seem that much more interesting.

Used to anonymity, and therefore not observing the silent student body around her, she made a beeline for one Peter Parker, popping up in front of him in a manner most serious. He yelped and dropped most of his books on his feet, causing a few winces. The girl did not notice or particularly care about her friend’s predicament. Peter, on the other hand, did care and it was at this moment the student body learnt the girl’s name.

“Sachi, what the everloving heck?!”

“Peter, I get into school, and you’re already yelling at me? Fascist.”

“Girl I will -”

“Anyway, your fish isn’t magic, just overdramatic and hella good with smoke machines,” she continued over his unfinished threat in what might have been a crisp London accent. “I checked him out for you. All he did was make dinosaur noises and say ‘you can’t stop me’ before I punched him in the face.”

To Peter, these sentences made perfect sense. He was fighting a villain with a severe bias towards wearing glass bowls on his head and using smoke machines, somehow regarding presentation to be superior to all other considerations in villainy. This inclination had caused his grand schemes to fail many times, and despite the urging of his friends (a giant green lizard, and a goblin who are not relevant to this particular plotline) he continued to be outraged by the fact that a 15-year-old could outwit him. 

To the general populous, on the other hand, these phrases were beyond their reach. Some would later speculate that they were speaking of secret SI projects in code, or perhaps Sachi  and Peter were part of a gang. They were not yet a full team insofar as they didn’t have a team name or were known to the public, so could not yet be a gang. But this was the closest correct assessment the students of Midtown came to.

“Stupid fish,” muttered Peter. “Such a stupid colour scheme...”

“Says you and your colour scheme?” her manner of sass was very Americanised.

“I’ll have you know, green is a great colour,” Luke exited Ned’s locker, making the boy scream. All three young heroes ignored the half fainted boy and remained oblivious to the scrutiny of their suddenly-interested peers. 

“You only say that because it’s the only colour you own.”

“Don’t come at me in those last-season Prada shoes!” 

“Gay or European? - He’s both.”

“Shut up, Peter.”

“I much prefer a chrome colour scheme,” came a muffled shout from beneath their feet. “Very futuristic, I must say.”

A tile on the ground moved positions as a girl poked her head out - or more accurately, her masses of frizzy hair. A moment later, her long face appeared, revealing her to be Olivia. Peter pulled her up with one arm, not even wincing as he did so, forgetting that he was meant to be, as Flash so eloquently puts it, ‘a weak-ass nerd’. Olivia kicked the tile back into place, pulled off her lab coat and faced her friends. She was about to speak when the warning bell finally started ringing. 

“Well, see you at club,” Peter waved to his three friends, turning back to Ned. He poked the half-comatose boy with his foot. “Ned? Ned? Ne-e-e-d?”

The rest of this particular moment ends very hilariously, involving failed CPR, a cheese sandwich, MJ’s sketchbook, and one irate principal. But as the student body of Midtown valued grades over a good laugh, they did not witness this incident, and therefore, it is not relevant to this plotline. Perhaps it shall be revisited one day.


	7. THE AFTERMATH: PART TWO

Rumours swept through Midtown, not for the first time, about Peter Parker. Wild speculation as to his SI activities, links to talking fish, and his supposed gang affiliation were just some of the milder things that a very tired Principal Morita heard. What captured the head’s attention, however, was his verified link to SI as a high school intern - and, apparently, three other students. He wondered how it was that four students somehow managed to conceal these prestigious internships from him. These students were not, and he did not like to say it, the subtlest or brightest at the best of times, and yet somehow it had escaped his notice entirely. A better coffee machine would see to that.

He had called in all four students to his office as a result of this new information. Luke was first to arrive, and sat silently, the image of perfect British contempt. Sachi arrived next, sweeping in with the grace of a British noble, and sitting with the sprawl of an American-born country girl (he didn’t know what nationality she was, and at this point, was too afraid to ask). Liv entered through his ventilation system, not unexpected, but still wearisome as she dropped to the ground on her head, and was subject to the cackles of Sachi and Luke for a whole five minutes. Peter was last to arrive, the most normal out of all of them, doing his best to look innocent. One mentions Peter’s expression as it will be relevant very soon.

Once they had all been seated, Morita cleared his throat, already feeling a headache coming on just looking at these four. “Children, it has recently been pointed out to me that you are part of something very special.”

“If this about the jello, I’ll pay for it,” Luke said with a roll of his eyes.

“Or the boys' toilet seats,” added Liv.

“Or the lockers,” put in Peter.

“Or the plane hangar. I just couldn’t find another place for it, Mr Morita,” Sachi half-apologised. 

Morita resisted the urge to ask, knowing he wouldn’t be liable unless he knew of, and did nothing about, the aforementioned incidents. “This is about your Stark Industries internships. SI is a very prestigious business, revered in the world of academia, and increasingly competitive. So imagine my surprise when I hear that not one, but four of my students have internships and not one of them thought to tell me.”

“We did,” all four spoke simultaneously. “You even took a picture with Captain America about it.”

Morita looked down at the alluded-to photo on his desk. He pulled out a desk drawer and was faced with four applications for extra-credit listed under SI internships. For a while, long enough for Luke to silently conjure a dagger to poke him with, and for Sachi to kick said boy in the shins before he could, he just stared at this pile of documents. Then, he looked back up with a nod.

“My apologies. You may go.”

The four began to file out, Peter exceptionally quicker than his peers. Liv exited through his window, again not unexpected. And then, a shout from his secretary -

“WHY HAS THE OUTER DOOR BEEN RIPPED OFF ITS HINGES?!”

Peter started whistling loudly. 

Morita sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's over! *cheers* now to get to writing up another story while SM: FFH is still ongoing. Connections (TBC) is coming along nicely... 
> 
> and I'm writing a story called 'curses! foiled again!' which is basically about mcu Mysterio being a mad-man, green goblin encouraging it, and poor ol' curt Connors getting dragged along for the ride. it's set in the MS universe so expect hilarity, lmao.
> 
> until the next story! *waves*


End file.
